


First impressions are important, especially when your (short of) boss is hot

by pulchramors



Series: Fem! Akechi being a huge lesbian [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: (the adult isn't Sae she calls out the situation and Akechi gets a gay baby crush), Akechi who is like 16 in this fic, Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderbending, Out of Character, Swearing, Teen Crush, Useless Lesbians, but it's not graphic and there isn't any physical contact, gets creepily hit on/threatened by an adult, ok no idea how to tag this but, read the notes for more, so i'm stumped, that's when like 2 braincells only remain working, where Akechi is actually smart unless there are pretty girls involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchramors/pseuds/pulchramors
Summary: Akechi gets 'saved' by Sae and takes exactly 5 seconds to develop a huge lesbian crush on her.I found a few short stories I've written back in 2017 about female Akechi being a huge lesbian and honestly, I just had to share with the world. Rated T for lesbian thirst (and the thing I mention in the notes)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Niijima Sae
Series: Fem! Akechi being a huge lesbian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784530
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	First impressions are important, especially when your (short of) boss is hot

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes! English isn't my native language and I technically wrote this 3 years ago. Though I changed some glaring mistakes, if you spot anything, let me know!
> 
> TW: I have no idea how to put this in the tags but basically the premise is Akechi is starting the whole detective prince - well, princess in this AU- thing, so like around 16, goes to the station to first meet up with Sae, gets cornered by a cop who's like "oh, cute high schooler, she's here for pr only, time to abuse my authority and mess with her" Sae steps in before anything major happens but. There isn't any touching or talk about explicit stuff but it's creepy. I guess attempted (sexual) assault? Not really, just dudes being creepy.

Akechi gripped the handles of her briefcase tightly with both hands, biting the inside of her mouth, back against the wall. That whole _"Detective Princess_ " thing - _she both hated and loved that ridiculous title so much_ \- was prooving to be more troublesome than anything right now. She was just supposed to drop off some papers from the station and meet up with some prosecutor she was going to be working with when a cop stopped her for small talk " _come on, you're going to be working with us, don't be rude_ " in an empty hallway. She just smiled, trying to get out of the conversation as quickly as possible when he suddenly started closing the distance between them and she instinctively backed away, getting cornered against the wall. He had just laughed, telling her to "- _be more careful, you wanna be a detective right? This job is dangerous, you'll never know what kind of criminal will try to take advantage of the situation if you corner yourself like that."_ and now had to endure his 'lecture' about 'self-defense' that was clearly just that asshole trying to fuel his superiority complex by threatening -that bastard wasn't even _bothering_ with trying to hide it anymore- a highschool girl. She really wanted to slam the briefcase on his stupid smug grin again and again until she broke his teeth _but_ she was supposed to keep a low profile.

Assaulting someone -especially an officer-no matter how justified wasn't keeping a low profile. It was his word against hers anyway. She'd just have to teach his shadow a lesson in the metaverse later -though that would probably cause unwanted attention too.

She took a deep breath and gave him a smile.

"Thank you for the advice, sir! I'll be sure to keep that in mind, but you have to excuse me, I really have to-" he slammed his hand on the wall, close to her face, as she tried moving away and she stopped. _Shit_.

"Whatever they're making you do isn't important. You're just here to look cute and earn cheap publicity for the force." She scowled, trying to leave from the other side when he put his other hand up too, closing her in. _Too close_. She could almost feel his breath on her face.

"Back off-" 

"Oh, come on, I'm just messing with you. That asshole had the nerve to laugh as he backed down slightly, still hovering over her. "But you really shouldn't be such a prude-" his gaze lowered towards ger skirt. "I think you're one of the only high schoolers in Tokyo actually wearing her skirt down to regulation length." She tightened her grip around the handles even more, leather gloves creaking from the pressure, pulling the briefcase slightly closer to her body. "Gloves and black tights too - at least show off your legs on camera. You'll get more fans that way." He looked back at her face, grinning. That was it. _Screw keeping a low profile that creep was getting -_

"What's going on here?" A loud voice made them both turn their heads. An angry-looking woman in a sharp business suit was making her way towards them, her heels making an almost deafening sound across the floor in the now otherwise silent hallway. The cop backed away quickly and Akechi couldn't help but let out a small relieved sigh. The woman glared at him. " _She is a minor_ _you know."_

"It's nothing like that - I'm just giving the girl some self-defense tips. Isn't that right, Akechi-chan?" he dragged out the honorific, almost mockingly. Akechi bit the inside of her mouth again. Making a deal about it would just get her in trouble. She nodded and the man smiled. "See?" The woman crossed her arms with a scowl, clearly not convinced. 

"Is that so? Well then, I'm going to have to cut your _lesson_ short - I need to speak with her." The man mumbled something and left. The woman turned to Akechi a small smile softening up her features and Akechi blinked slowly, feeling her face heat up a little. She was... Pretty was an understatement. Her brown eyes were sharp, accented by a just a hint of eyeshadow, and her long, silvery hair that fell on one shoulder, pulled up with pins on the other side, drawing attention to her long neck that was hidden behind a dark turtleneck. "Are you alright?" she asked, pulling a loose strand of hair back. Akechi shallowed nervously, trying to will her brain to cooperate and answer.

"Yes, I am ga- _FINE!_ _Fine is what I meant,_ um -" She took a breath, composing herself. God fucking dammit. "Thank you for your concern!" She did a small bow and the woman raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Your hands are shaking." Akechi looked down, immediately loosening the grip on the briefcase. 

"Ah-Are they? I didn't even notice." She let out a small, practiced laugh. "It's probably from drinking too much coffee." she made a quick excuse, scratching her face. "Thank you very much again, but I'm afraid I need to be going-"

"To meet with prosecutor Niijima?" 

"Ah, yes exactly..." Akechi blinked in surprise.

"That's me," she said. "You were late and I was about to go looking for you. With the way things were going, I'm actually glad I did." she sighed.

Akechi felt her heart beat just a tiny bit faster and decided to ignore it, quickly apologizing and giving her a formal introduction. After they started walking back to Sae's office in silence, only Akechi sneaking glances towards her occasionally. 

"We're going to be working together a lot apparently. Don't expect me to give you special treatment because of that." Sae warned her as they stopped in front of the elevator and Akechi just nodded. _Special treatment_. That was usually code for 'I'm going to give you double the work and blame you for every little mistake that I make'. Well, it was foolish to think she would actually be nice. _At least she was hot-_

Sae put a hand on her shoulder. "But I understand it's going to be hard to prove yourself in this environment, especially since you're a girl and not to mention still in high school." Akechi looked at her with a hint of confusion and she smiled reassuringly. "As long as you work to prove yourself, you'll have my support."

Akechi felt something swell up a little in her chest and let out the first genuine smile for the first time in a while, a small blush on her face as the elevator doors opened and Sae stepped inside. She gave her a cheerful nod as she followed closely, pumping her fist slightly in a cliche gesture. 

_"I'll do my best!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! This was basically 17 year old me being gay over Sae lmao. I don't really like Akechi with Sae as a ship, except when it's Akechi having a puppy crush on her when they first meet because she's gorgeous and someone was finally nice to him XD But do you people.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment! (´͈꒳`͈)


End file.
